


Not today

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Established Relationship, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: “You’re gonna hang, Hale,” Gerard sneered. ”You're gonna bake in the sun for killing my daughter.”Derek was on his horse, his arms tied behind his back and a noose around his neck, but he smiled. ”Not today, Argent.”---Double drabble inspired by the wordsshoulder, hangandbake.





	Not today

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't shut up about the words for today's drabble challenge at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/), but when I tried to write this it didn't feel good as a single drabble, so I made it a double one. Since both parts don't have the words it's not actually a part of the challenge, but I wanted to share it anyway. I like it. The second part is super sappy, just the way I like my Sterek apparently xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170698423442).

“You’re gonna hang, Hale,” Gerard sneered. ”You're gonna bake in the sun for killing my daughter.”

Derek was on his horse, his arms tied behind his back and a noose around his neck, but he smiled. ”Not today, Argent.”

”You’re awfully cocky for someone who’s about to die,” Gerard scoffed as Chris slung the rope over a branch and fastened it.

”Sure about that?” Derek asked with a grin as he heard a horse approaching.

Gerard heard it too and hurried to slap Derek’s horse, that took off in a fast gallop just as a gunshot rang, breaking the branch. 

-

Stiles grinned, relieved, as he cut the rope from Derek’s wrists and neck.

“Maybe next time don’t wait until the literal last second?” Derek asked.

“Dude, maybe next time don’t get fucking caught, I was this close to not finding you at all,” Stiles said and pushed at Derek’s shoulder.

“You got me, though,” Derek said softly and turned to face Stiles. “You got me.”

“I got you,” Stiles said and wrapped his arms around Derek, “and I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“Sounds good to me,” Derek said and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
